A Day Of Change
by Tortured Soul2
Summary: Story about a life of the most hated creature on Krynn -*The Gully Dwarf*- who helped Huma the greatest hero of Krynn do what he did


A Day of Change  
  
Author: Tortured Soul  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine but EekPeek and his band of gully dwarfs  
  
Comments: This story is all about the most hated creature on Krynn *-The Gully Dwarf-* (P.S.: If this interferes a lot with the real one please let me know since I have only read a couple from that time period at)  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Prologue  
--------  
The story begins in a gully dwarfs house long ago, before the Cataclysm and the defeat of the Dark Queen..... "What I told you BupBup, you take lizards eyes and no pain," Dogfa the chambermaid/healer said as she tried to calm down the hysterical BupBup as she yelled out in pain. She started rummaging around the room looking for an antidote to stop the pain. Then looking outside, she cleverly smiled as she saw a lizard taking a dump on the doorstep. Ignoring the cries of dismay coming from her client as she saw her chambermaid leave, she started to stalk the unlucky creature. Then with a roar Dogfa pounced on the unfortunate lizard and hung him upside down. While she held her prisoner by its tail she pulled out a spoon and proceeded to take its eyes out."I already tell you me take two lizard eyeballs" BupBup voice started to quiver as she saw the spoon draw near. "Me no want eyeballs, taste soap" "Only two no more than two, I tell you to take two" Dogfa mumbled. "This no taste soap, taste like... "famus mukky mudpoop ball". As soon as she said that BupBup's mouth opened and started to water. Dogfa quickly shoved the spoon in and made her swallow. Soon after BupBup's spasm of pain stopped. "Did monster die in me yet?" BupBup asked in scared tones looking hopefully at her healer. "Don't know yet but... EEEEEEKPEEEEEEK" She screamed and fell back as the baby's head started to show." "What is EekPeek Dogfa?" The mom looked on questionably "Ugly monster that came out of butt" Dogfa said as she sat up and saw the baby plop out and fall to the floor."I poop out monster EekPeek??" BupBup yelled at her about to faint as Dogfa had already done about 10 times throughout the baby's birth.  
  
So That Is How I Was Born With The Name I Have  
Chapter One  
-----------  
"How many of Momas babies you loose," EekPeek said as continued to search for the missing chicks. "Well I ate only two so that means one, one, one, one, one, one...." Sluyi said as he sat down and started counting "Never mind" He said to his best friend as he lifted up a rock and saw nothing but dirt but still searched on. Suddenly Sluyi jumped from his counting rock and ran to EekPeek "I know I know, momma lost two yellow thingies holding up all his fingers "Wow, only two not three" He said sarcastically as he peeked under a bush and found another chick rebel trying so hard not to get caught and get put back to their prison and torture realm with the gully dwarfs.  
  
****  
I know all of you are thinking this is a miracle of EekPeek to count to three, not only that but he can count to four. (This terrible thing to happen to the Krynn population happened because of not so helpful Dogfa and his baby head bump) Now all of his gully dwarf race think of him now as the greatest gully dwarf prodigy--I say now because before he was born they had another prodigy, a gully dwarf who could drink 2 kegs of dwarf spirits (unfortunately he died soon after)-- and also a god, since he is so far ahead of his people and village- by numbers and language-. Any ways EekPeek with his high intelligence has appointed him as king of all gully dwarfs and as king he would normally attracted the entire gully dwarfs that heard of him to come to his village. With this movement the mass of all gully dwarfs went to the village and the mass of nearby humans left. The village expanded and grew to a great country to their standards and to the humans a rambling town with few structures that went above the ground, since all their homes were pits, and with hundreds of gully dwarfs mumbling around doing absolutely nothing but eat, sleep, and fart.  
****  
  
Sluyi stopped and stared at him as if he was speaking another language. "Never mind" EekPeek said in an annoyed tone as he handed the struggling chick to Sluyi to put in their bag. EekPeek then walked on pretending that he wasn't watching Sluyi. Then Sluyi seeing EekPeek not looking dropped the squirming chick into his mouth. So that's where they have been going to looking at the should-be full bag. The bag held the lucky babies that stayed alive because EekPeek was looking in their direction.They stayed in the forest for quite a while when they decided to go back home. "So Sluyi how many chicks did we get," said to his "innocent" companion. "We get losta thingies," Then looking in "I think we get two" "Ho...." EekPeek was cut short as a troop of Ogres burst out of the bush up ahead of them screaming, then as to answer their question as the sound of horse hooves got louder and louder. "Huma, is it wise to follow these pathetic ogres" said the white robed man. He was the most splendid thing the gully dwarfs had ever saw. Atop this great gray steed, who's belly was higher than their heads, whipping past them at a lightning speed. "It's always wise to kill these scum of the face of Krynn." The reply came as the gray horse fell out of sight and another wonder came out. The armor-clad knight was riding this magnificent white horse that was obvious bigger than the first.  
  
Though the encounter lasted but a few brief moments it took the heart of our young fried. All his thoughts then turned to him riding on a mule wearing a knights armor and slaying all evil beasts.... 


End file.
